


gone (colt grice x reader)

by marcosanimegf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosanimegf/pseuds/marcosanimegf
Summary: TW:DEATH  no spoilers this time (unless you dont know who colt is then...) angst again, because why not. oneshot per usual.
Relationships: Colt Grice/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	gone (colt grice x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be way sadder but i decided to spare you (yes ik im very nice) i have a reiner angst that i might post but i have to switch the pov to second person if you even know what that means. enjoy simps

Everything hurt, so bad. Your ribs felt broken and there was a massive pain in your head. It made you sick, and all you wanted to do was see him again before you die. 

It was the last battle of the war. _The last one_. You were surprised that you made it this far. It wasn’t easy being around much older men all the time, but you lasted the final two years, becoming a war criminal and ultimately killing some of your comrades after things got too rough.

Colt always stuck by you. He understood your reasoning, and forgave you for it. It was a shame that you weren’t allowed to work with the other candidates, you would make a great Warrior, but you decided that you didn’t want that. The idea of dying _scared_ you, and if you fought with the other normal Eldians, you had a much better chance of living more than 13 years.

\---

You and Colt met way back when you were a child soldier. It was years before the war started and you needed some support with your training.

You trained with lots of younger kids, the same age as yourself, but they never posed as much of a challenge as you wanted them to. You were too strong— _no_ —they were too weak. You made the mistake of thinking you were too strong, and it showed when you met him.

The day that Colt came to spar with you, was the day that you remembered that you were just a child. A young, weak child. You couldn’t do anything about it when he pushed you to the ground so easily. You got back up, and did it again, and again, and again, until you were bruised on the elbows and your stomach hurt so bad you could barely move.

You never forgot how strong he was. Yes, he was barely a year older, but you still wanted to get strong like him, so you ended up joining Warrior training. It was much harder than regular training, but it worked, you got stronger, and you met his younger brother that he swore to protect.

He still found it easy to knock you to the ground, except this time he would pick you back up and reassure you that you would get him next time. 

You realized that you quit too early. You only left because of the dispute of who was to take over the Beast that Zeke held. You were too scared, and Colt made sure to tell you that he was fine with taking it. He actually needed to take it.

Then, the four-year war started. The beginning was terrifying, and by now, you don’t remember why you joined in the first place. But you felt like you had to, like there was something pushing you to make sure that you couldn’t die peacefully or live out the many years that you had left.

Colt didn’t like the idea, and he showed you why, by kissing you. Of course, you weren’t dumbfounded, and knew of his feelings, probably even before he did. His confession wasn’t enough for you to drop out. You couldn’t drop out. Desertion was punishable by execution, especially since you were Eldian.

\---

The final battle came. You already felt weak and worn out from the past two years, but the amount of relief made you feel energized. You took orders, like a good Eldian should, and went out to fight, getting hurt. It was normal for a soldier to get hurt. It was okay that you got hurt, but it hurt more than it should have.

It was the kind of hurt that took the air out of your lungs, and knocked you to the ground. It burned and stung and pinched at the same time. If you weren’t so out of it, you would’ve guessed that there was something in the bullet that you were shot with. 

There were people kicking you, like they didn’t see you there. You were too insignificant to be noticed by anyone anymore, except Colt. He could always pick you out in a crowd of people.

You forgot about him. How important he was to you. He wanted to prevent something like this from happening, but you and him both knew that this would be… 

Maybe if you could see him one more time.

 _One last time_.

It would all be okay after that. 

You looked up from your spot on the ground, realizing that you weren’t too far from where the Warrior candidates were located in the trenches. 

You decided to go back down, looking for him, looking for your love. It would be easier to die with him around. You walked along the wall, one hand covering your rib, and the other holding on to the side of the dirt that made the trenches.

“Colt… I finally found you.”

You saw his face, immediately feeling the need to cough up blood, and falling to your knees. Before you fell anymore, he caught you, holding your weak body in his arms.

“Tell me what hurts,” he whispered, in a panic.

“Everything.”

“Can you hold on? Just a little longer?”

“I don’t… think so.”

This was real war. Fighting your own body to try and stay alive, since he wanted you alive. You would do anything for him, anything to keep your fear away.

The others were experiencing it also. The real horrors of war. They’ve been put on the sidelines, away from what actually happens, and who actually gets hurt. They were experiencing a death right before their eyes. Not just any person, but their comrade that they trained with, was dying in someone else’s arms.

It was hard for Colt to perceive the situation, but he knew that he would have to let you go someday, or you would have to let him go instead.

“I just… wanted to see you again.”

“Shhh… don’t talk… save your strength.”

He was already in denial, holding onto some kind of false hope that always worked for him. But this time, it wouldn’t. There was too much blood loss, you were too far gone to be saved.

“I love you.”

 _Don’t say that_ , he thought to himself. 

He didn't want to hear your tired voice anymore, it will only make it hurt more than it needed to.

“I love you, too,” he said back to you.

He turned back and looked at the others, his eyes red and flooded with tears.

“Do you have anything?” he asked someone, “Bandages… or something!”

They were all too in shock to respond. Rather you already looked dead enough to them, even if you weren’t.

“Colt…“ Commander Magath said, “Y/N is… gone.”


End file.
